


A practical lesson

by Falconette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being seduced by a charming nerd :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A practical lesson

**A practical lesson**  
  
You were looking forward to finishing the dinner because when the plates were cleaned and put away, you finally had some time at your disposal before the lights went out. It was a rare opportunity to rest and lately you have been using your free evenings to join Armin in his delving through the books that he scavenged during clean-up missions. You never knew what sorts of treasures lied in abandoned houses and between pages.   
  
This evening you found Armin already standing by your bunk, his arms wrapped around a thick book you didn’t see before. He fidgeted with the hem of his vest and seemed to be covered by fine beads of sweat despite the cool temperature of the room.  
  
“Oh, we have something interesting this time?” you smiled at him and raised a questioning eyebrow as you opened the drapes that separated your cot from the passage to let him in. You liked the way he would never, uninvited, sit and wait for you on your bed, the way other squad members usually did. Despite his humble origin, he was a true gentleman.  
  
“Y-yeah.” he nodded and climbed up, already busying himself with opening of the book. You stopped for a moment to enjoy the way a lamp light gave his fair hair a halo-like glow. Despite their ascetic way of life and everyday hardships they faced as a platoon, his skin remained immaculate and smooth and, as many times before, you wondered what it would be like to press your cheek against his. When you sat close to him, you could see the fine eyelashes that rimmed his intelligent eyes that were, despite their brilliance, completely oblivious of how they pierced you when you listened to him passionately retell a story he had once read.   
  
“This one even has pictures!” you notice as he flips through pages and for some reason the comment seemed to make him uncomfortable. His fingers crumpled the paper then automatically straightened it out just to crumple it up again.  
  
“Yeah, this time it’s a… it’s a…” he stuttered and then quickly added, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this.”  
  
“Well, what is it?” you demanded, your curiosity now only kindled. You sat closer to him and he self-consciously moved away, putting some space between you two. You could still sense the smell of his skin, a fine scent that you learned to like. In fact, lately you slept best when lying on the same spot on your pillow where Armin’s head had rested before, while he read to you.  
  
“It’s a book that’s been going around the guys’ dorm.” he fumbled, a usually eloquent Armin now tongue-tied.  “You know how guys are…”   
  
Fed up with his explanations, you ignored his attempt to put the book away, took it from his lap and studied random pages.    
  
“Huh? Oh!” you realized you were browsing through a specific handbook. The hand drawn pictures presented, in minute details, couples engaged in different lovemaking techniques and positions. Some of them were basic but some seemed to test flexibility limits of human body. Some were downright impossible! You were so stunned and absorbed by the imaginative illustrations that you forgot you were not alone and who knows how long you would have continued to flip through pages if Armin’s tentative voice didn’t reach you.  
  
“W-what do you think?”   
  
“This is really… interesting.” you said absently, flipping pages.  
  
“Bad kind of interesting,” his tone was between fear and anticipation, “or…?”  
  
“Certainly good. Well, most of it.” you grinned, nudged him conspiratorially and continued to absorb the manual.  
  
He took the book away, flipped to its beginning and opened up a chapter on basic erogenous zones and light stimulations. No dirty pictures there, you noticed with some regret, but he seemed to want to show you something.  
  
“These are just basics, no more than a massage really.” his brow knotted as he fought to find the right words. You stared at him, unable to recognize the wordy boy you knew. Strands of fine hair were plastered to the side of his face, his orbs fixated on the open page. “So, um, would you be interested in putting some of these instructions to a practical test?”  
  
“Are you asking me to do this?” you pointed at the book, “With you?”  
  
He nodded, staring at the text. This was unexpected! Several moments passed in which you couldn’t find words to respond. Then some more passed, the tension growing. He suddenly looked at you.  
  
„Yes, with me. I am a man, too.“ his big blue eyes looked away as he was trying to fight the blush that colored his pale cheeks. He looked hurt. Embarrassed. „You would probably prefer a stronger and a taller guy, anyway.“ he quietly mumbled with a hint of bitterness, closed the book and started to leave. As he avoided your eyes, his voice was again soft. “Sorry about this, I was out of line and it won’t happen again. Goodnight.”  
  
„Wait.“ your hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. „I didn't say no.“  
  
Armin looked at you with expectant but careful expression. This was clearly not easy for him and it took all the courage he had in him not to run away. In fact, you could feel him tremble under your palm.  
  
“Stay, please.” you heard yourself say and felt a rush of panic. He didn’t move.  
  
“LIGHTS OUT!” a deep voice from the door frame shook the room and somebody promptly jumped to obey. The commotion and diminishing voices around you seemed distant and your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.  
  
You tugged at his arm and this time he complied, securing that the book was safely put away before climbing all the way in. Once next to you, no one uttered a word for a long time and you listened to each other’s breath for a while.  
  
“It’s not like that, you know.” he finally whispered, still careful not to touch any part of your body with his which made lying in the narrow bunk uncomfortably awkward. “I didn’t want to do it with you because of the the book. I mean, I did but… Oh, I am so stupid!” he covered his face with his palms and breathed. “I like you!”  
  
You could feel the room spinning. You pulled yourself closer to him and felt his heart pound like a caged animal. When you snuggled next to him, he tensed then relaxed.  
  
“I am sorry, “his voice sounded miserable behind hands that were covering his face.”I don’t have any experience with these things.”  
  
You smiled and peeled his fingers off his eyes, then lightly brushed the hair off his forehead away. He looked up at you, a question clear in his eyes, but also a spark of something more daring, something you never noticed in him before. He studied your face.  
  
“Please, say something.”  
  
“Will you shut up and kiss me already?” you mouthed under breath and gasped in a surprise when his lips did exactly that. His mouth was hot, it scalded your chilled skin and made way for his tongue that entwined with yours. The ferocity behind his movements thrilled you, the deepness of his kisses stirred a fire in your belly.  
  
Digging your fingers through his long, golden locks, clenching them in your fist, you pulled him slightly away while kissing him back, toying with him. It didn’t stop him from propping himself up on one elbow and embracing you with his free arm, following the curve of your neck with his delicate fingers. His touch gently raised fine hair on the back of your neck in sweet pleasure, making your skin tingle where his fingertips reached.  
  
“No experience, huh?” you whispered smilingly when your lips finally separated.  
  
“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” Armin said in a determined tone you didn’t hear before. “I have thought out the scenarios, courses of action, strategies… I was prepared for anything.”  
  
“And this is playing out according to your plans?” you raised an eyebrow.  
  
“This is even better.” he said and pulled at your shirt, exposing the curve of one of your shoulders. “This is the real thing.” He gently licked your smooth skin, tentatively at first, then more boldly and fiercely. “This is you.”  
  
The smell of his hair, the feeling of his skin filled your senses. As he slid his tongue up your neck and nibbled on your earlobe, while his fingers playing with your breasts drove you crazy, you wondered how an inexperienced guy could be so deft at the games between the sheets.   
  
Then a realization hit you.  
  
“Armin…” you quietly moaned to avoid drawing unwanted attention. “When you said you thought out… ahh… how detailed…  did you… mmm…” His hands slid between your clothes and your body and were now tantalizing the gentle skin of your stomach with their featherlike caresses. As if of its own will, your body danced and squirmed in his hands like a musical instrument, seeking more pleasure and getting more than it could handle. His lips, soft and purposeful, stole your breath again and again.   
  
So he thought he was in control, did he? You slid a thigh between his legs and felt him react despite himself, rubbing against your muscle. A vexed, impatient gasp escaped his lips and you smiled.  
  
Your hand reached down his crotch and fumbled a bit before it slid into his pants. You could hear his surprised breath as he rapidly inhaled through clenched teeth.  
  
“Didn’t plan this to happen?” you taunted.  
  
The way his movements suddenly stopped meant you hit the mark.   
  
You used your other hand to loosen the pants off his hips and down his thighs, tethering him in a way. Then you let your fingers close around his cock, which was pulsating against your palm. You kissed him and felt him struggle to keep focus on the dance of your tongues, failing to keep up whenever your hands changed the pace of their play.  
  
“Don’t touch like that… ahh…” he pleaded but didn’t move away, his own body betraying him. The penis in your hands became harder and harder with each caress. “You don’t know… what you’re doing… to me...”  
  
You laid him on his back and pressed your breasts against his chest, kissing his lips, face and neck while using one hand on his nether regions. He closed his eyes in an almost painful expression, fighting to gain control but getting weaker by seconds.  
  
“Please don’t…” he gasped between kisses, “I can’t… any longer…!” His trembling hand grasped yours and stopped its rhythmical movements that were becoming faster and faster. Unbearable. He was looking up at you, his hair tangled and sweaty, with a tortured expression.  
  
“If you keep doing that…”  
  
“I know. It’s ok.” you say and begin moving again, feeling the grip on your fingers loosen. He pulled you in and kissed you while you could literally feel his chest explode as he came. Your lips muffled his groan and after a few spasms his body calmed down. You wiped the warm, sticky wetness off your hand and placed a gentle peck on his forehead.  
  
“I want to do the same for you.” he said and before you could protest, he had your pants off and his head beneath the blankets. He must have felt your embarrassment because you could hear his muted voice from somewhere below, “Don’t worry, I have mastered the theory.”  
  
You smiled and laid back, feeling his fingers gently make way for his tongue inside you. It was warm, hard and gentle at the same time, and seemed to have found just the right spot to bring you steadily closer to bliss. He took his time, patiently working his way in and about, letting you relax and start really enjoying the touches. His delicate fingers complemented efforts of his tongue and lips which sunk into your soft and delicate flesh, tirelessly massaging and licking. You bit into your pillow to suppress loud sighs and moans of pleasure, but you couldn’t stop your body from trembling in anticipation of the sweet climax. When it finally came, you found yourself gripping Armin’s head between your thighs and fearing that you would suffocate him.  
  
“That was wonderful.” you whispered, genuinely moved, when he emerged under the blanked, disheveled and grinning from ear to ear. You never saw him smile so wide and proudly. He was beaming.  
  
“Thank you.” he was red in the face but you couldn’t tell whether he was blushing or was that due to the hard work he had just put in. “For that, I prepared.”  
  
“So I see.” you smiled and hugged him, pulling him under the blanket. You were covered in sweat and the night was chilly, so the warmth and post-orgasmic relaxation started to make you both feel drowsy.  
  
“I am sorry I am not big and strong like those other guys.” Armin said sadly, already half-asleep. “Or loud and confident. It seems so easy for them…”  
  
You press a finger against his lips, “You take me to places they cannot even dream about. And I am not just talking about your stories.”  
  
He turned to look at you, his eyelids opening with a conscious effort. He studied you for a moment, then hugged you tightly and pulled your body next to his. It will be wonderful to wake up in his embrace in the morning, immersed in the scent of his skin.  
  
Indeed, you never knew what sorts of treasures lied between pages of a book.

 

THE END


End file.
